


Brothel AU

by MlurbleMoo



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Anal Sex, Brothel AU, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Violence, Yes they are all whores, chapter 3 contains violence and noncon, het in chapter 5, noncon, sex industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlurbleMoo/pseuds/MlurbleMoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of the boys (Mink, Noiz, Aoba, Clear and Koujaku) work in a brothel run by Tae and across town is another brothel run by Toue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aoba

Dust motes swirled in the air, drifting through a block of sunlight that cut through a hole in the curtains. The sun was setting by now and the light was hitting a crack in the wall, the paint peeling around it as it stretched from floor to ceiling up the wall. Sweet moans echoed around the room, reverberating from the walls along with the creaking of old springs and the rustle of clothing.

Aoba's body rocked on the bed, his hands clutching at the muscular man above him, his head tipped back as he bit his lip, trying to hold back his moans. The man grunted lowly, warning Aoba that he'd better let his voice out or he could have him sacked as he sped up his pace, the folds of Aoba's dress whispering with his movements. 

"A-ah..!" A loud moan slipped past Aoba's lips as the man grabbed at his cock, jerking him off with his thrusts as he tried to draw out louder moans from the man beneath him. Aoba's hands gripped at the bed sheets, his back arching as the man's thrusts grew deeper, grazing his prostate and he released a louder moan than ever before. The man grunted in approval, pulling out as he reached his climax just after Aoba, cumming on the washed out bed sheets.

He got up from the bed, pulling his trousers back on before fishing his fee out of his pocket and putting it on the bedside table. With a word of thanks he left the room, leaving Aoba panting on the bed with his eyes closed. 

After a while Aoba groaned quietly, rolling onto his side to count the money, shifting his dress back down over his legs. "Ha... Less than usual... Must've not been as good today..." He sighed quietly and sat up, slowly heading for the door. When he reached the top of the stairs he noticed Koujaku sat at the bottom of them, his head in his hands. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he sat down next to him, "Alright, hippo?" 

"A-ah... Aoba..." Koujaku slowly raised his head to look at him as Aoba asked him if something was wrong. "The brat's hidden my hair supplies and I was just about to leave for work..."

He let out a quiet chuckle and stood up, patting Koujaku on the shoulder, "They must be somewhere around here, then. I'll give the money to Granny and then I'll help you look." He made a noise of assent and watched as Aoba headed for the back office, frowning as he looked slightly pained as he walked.

As soon as Aoba entered the office, Ren jumped up from his basket, his little tail wagging at a mile a minute as he scrambled towards him. He grinned at him and leant down, scooping the small dog into his arms as he placed the money on Tae's desk for her to collect later as she wasn't there, nuzzling his nose against Ren's. 

"Hey puppy~" He smiled at the small dog in his arms and kissed his forehead, the ball of fluff's tail wagging at a mile a minute, "Did ya miss me?" 

Chuckling, he wandered back to Koujaku who sat up straight when he saw Aoba, a small yet warm smile gracing his lips as he stood up, "Should we find the brat first..?"

"Mm... It's probably best to ask him where he put them." Aoba smiled up at the taller man, his hair slightly messy from his work and Koujaku tenderly brushed some of the blue strands back from his face causing Aoba's cheeks to turn pink. "... U-uhh... C'mon then..." He stammered, turning away from Koujaku to go upstairs as Ren licked his chin. 

"Aoba..?" Koujaku followed slowly behind him, his eyes drifting towards Aoba's ass as it was sticking out slightly as he climbed the stairs. He paused before speaking again, having lost his focus slightly, "You can do the talking... I'm not sure I could stop myself flying straight at him." Koujaku let out a quiet sigh and looked over his shoulder, "I should be at work right now."

Aoba's lips twitched up slightly, "Yeah, I kinda figured you'd want me to talk to him." He let out a quiet breath of a laugh, heading for his own room to put Ren down.

The little bundle of fluff jumped from his arms and onto the bed, curiously sniffing the drying semen on the bed sheets before Aoba quickly shooed him away, pulling the sheets off his bed as Koujaku watched from the doorway. After dumping the bed linen in the washing basket and watching Ren curl up on his pillow, he headed past Koujaku and towards Noiz's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! The next chapters will be a longer I just wanted to get a feel for it. Updates may be a little erratic depending on when I get time to write but I hope that if you like the story you'll be willing to wait! 
> 
> Have a good day!


	2. Noiz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noiz meets his fellow prostitutes

 The slick sound of scissors opening and closing was all that could be heard as Noiz sat on the floor of his room, naked but for his underwear with his dress in his hands. A layer of soft, sandy hair was spread about him as he trimmed away at the folds of green silk in his lap. Noiz started slightly at the knock on the door and scowled as he abandoned the material, dropping the scissors unceremoniously to the ground. "What?" Yanking the door open, he glared at his visitors; the weird guy with blue hair and the old man.

 "Ah, Noiz... You wouldn't happen to know where Koujaku's scissors are would you?" The blue guy smiled at him in a way that Noiz supposed was to show he wasn't trying to accuse him of anything, but he didn't really buy it. His eyes flicked to the old man who was stood just behind blue's shoulder, glowering at Noiz.

 "... And if I do?" Leaning against the doorway, Noiz smirked at blue... What was his name again? He was sure they'd been introduced. Noiz decided he'd figure it out later, for now he just wanted to piss off the old man.

The blue guy shuffled slightly, glancing back at the old man before looking back at Noiz, "Could you tell us where they are?"

"... No." At this the old man flew for him, and Noiz laughed as he dodged it easily.

"Koujaku! Stop it!" Noiz was still laughing when the old man had managed to get him in a headlock, not even attempting to get out of it. "Let him go before you hurt him!" Blue was heading over by now, putting a hand on the old man's forearm to calm him, Noiz assumed. Though, why anyone would willingly want to touch the old coot was a mystery to him. It seemed to work, and the old man dropped his hold. He shoved Noiz away from him and grunted, which only caused Noiz to laugh harder even as he fell on his rear. 

He looked back at the old man steadily as he glared down at him, his lips quirking up into a smirk when his gaze dropped to the pile of hair and cloth. "What's the matter, old man?" He noticed blue look at fart breath quizzically and his smirk widened. He fell to his knees, carefully picking his scissors out of the hair strewn about. Noiz decided he quite liked the way the walking wrinkle's nose crinkled up in disgust at the little bits of his hair that were stuck to the scissors, and found himself staring at the way his scar warped slightly. He shook his head, his lip curling in disgust at the thoughts running through his head as he looked away as fast as possible. 

"... Aoba..." (Ah... So that was blue's name...) "Take my scissors and leave the room, please......" Noiz snorted. Why was the old shit so pissed about some fucking scissors? He met his eyes as Aoba took the scissors from him, stuttering a protest to which the old man sighed and closed his eyes. A vein in his neck was pulsing as he took deep breaths. Noiz stared at it, totally not wondering what it'd be like if he were to lick it and feel it throb against his tongue. 

He shook his head again and got up, heading for the door without bothering to put his dress back on, ignoring Aoba's protests as he stood with Koujaku. On his way down the stairs he was all but ambushed by a fluffy white head of hair, "Noiz-san! I've been looking everywhere for you!" The man was stood directly infront of him with his hands on Noiz's arms, not seeming to notice his glares, "Come on, I have to show you something!!" Noiz grunted as he was tugged back up the stairs, trying to pull his arm back from the man whose name he'd forgotten. He thought it had something to do with glass, but right now he really couldn't care less as he was being yanked up the stairs that lead to his room in the attic.

Smirking slightly, he sat down on the bed and watched him opening up a skylight, "... What is it you wanna show me?"

"Ah... Please come here Noiz-san!" The weird guy held out his hand for Noiz as he got up and walked over, "Wait... Um..." He turned and picked up a long white coat, holding it out to Noiz.

"What's this for?" Noiz queried as he took it, frowning.

"It's very cold outside, so I thought that Noiz-san might need it because he isn't wearing any clothes!" A bright smile lit his face as he watched Noiz put it on. 

He almost jumped out of his skin when he was picked up in muscular arms, the man getting onto a chair to climb onto the roof. "The fuck are you doing?!" He stared wide-eyed at the guy who was carrying him, giggling as he carefully placed Noiz down when they were on the roof. Huffing quietly, Noiz sat down on the tiles, pulling his knees to his chest as the man sat next to him.

"I am Clear. I thought that you might have forgotten so I am telling you again!" Clear seemed to glow with enthusiasm as he looked at Noiz, seemingly unaware of his lack of interest. "And as for what I wanted to show you..." His eyes moved to the sky and he pointed up, "I thought that Noiz-san might like to see this because he looked sad."

Staying silent, Noiz looked up and his eyes were met with millions of stars, he couldn't quite stop the catch in his breath as he gazed at them. A soft giggle left Clear's mouth as he watched, "Does Noiz-san like it? I think it can make people less lonely to look at the night sky..."

"It's okay..." Noiz frowned slightly and lay down on the roof, folding his arms behind his head. "I'm not lonely, though." He started counting the stars, ignoring Clear as he started telling him about the different constellations in the sky. After a few minutes he ended up falling asleep on the roof, barely registering Clear's chuckles and the feel of strong arms picking him up. 

 

* * *

 

In the morning he woke up in his own bed, the piles of hair and the material he'd trimmed off his dress gone. Noiz sat up with a groan, rubbing the back of his neck as his hair stuck out at odd angles. Grabbing the glass of water on the nightstand, he looked over at the clock in the corner of the room and huffed when he saw how early it was. He flopped back onto his bed after downing the water, pulling the blankets over his head to shut out the light that was sifting through his threadbare curtains.

Noiz sighed as he rolled onto his stomach, unable to get back to sleep. He pushed himself up so he was kneeling on the bed, grunting as he shifted himself so his feet were hanging off the edge. He reached for his dress with his toes, and pulled it towards him before kicking it up into the air and catching it. He looked at the ragged edge on the hem of the skirt for a short while, absently wondering if it was going to unravel. He decided that he really didn't care, and stood up to put it on. 

Once he'd slipped it over his head, not having bothered to unlace it when he took it off the previous evening, he headed out of his room and down the stairs in search of something to eat. The stoic expression he wore didn't change even when his nose picked up the scent of breakfast being cooked, and when he pushed open the door to the kitchen, he saw the old lady with the pink hair in front of the stove. Pulling out a chair, he sat in it and glanced briefly at the other people sat at the table; Aoba, Clear and another old man that wasn't the old man. Aoba and Clear greeted him, earning a grunt from Noiz. 

After they'd eaten breakfast, the old lady reintroduced everyone to him. The other old man was apparently called Mink, which Noiz thought was a pretty stupid name; who'd want to be named after a weasely little animal? She then got him to follow him around the house, his nose wrinkling slightly at the worn down interior of the place. Though, he supposed it was better than nothing which was what he'd had to deal with for the past three weeks. Tae passed Noiz a chalk board and told him to write his name and sexual preferences on it, before hanging it up next to Aoba, Clear, the old man and Mink's boards. 

Noiz smirked as he read the boards and raised an eyebrow when he saw that the old man only fucked women, "Seemed pretty gay for Aoba to me..." Tae didn't respond to the comment, already halfway back to her office as Noiz continued to read the boards, memorising what everyone liked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter may be a little late in coming out as I'm swamped with work for college at the moment but I'll be trying as hard as I can to get it written so please bear with me  
> Comments and questions are appreciated, thank you for reading!
> 
> Take care


	3. Mink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mink hears something when he's reading his book and gets up to investigate
> 
> WARNING: VIOLENCE AND NONCON

Sat in the bar of the whore house, Mink lit up his pipe and took a long drag. He looked over at the frail person with skin that was almost translucent under the soft glow of the bar lights as they spoke with the others. Mink was sat on a stool a little way from the group but still listening in on their conversation, nursing a glass of Fireball Whisky as his eyes drifted towards the new guy. He looked uncomfortable, his dress cut a lot shorter than when it had been given to him and it was barely covering his knees as he leant forwards on the bar. If he didn't sew up the hem it would unravel pretty soon, Mink mused as he took a sip of his drink.

He grunted to himself, allowing his line of sight to move to the mop of white hair sat next to Aoba. Mink's eyes softened slightly as he listened to a laugh ring out around the small bar, clear as crystal despite the muffled acoustics. Looking away before anyone caught him watching the other man, Mink stared into his glass and took another drag on his pipe. 

* * *

 

The usual hustle and bustle was back once the person had left and Mink had gone up to lounge in his room with a book, black rimmed glasses resting on the end of his nose. A loud thud jolted him out of the story and back to reality and he turned his head to look at the wall that joined to the room next to him; Clear was known for having some of the noisier clients but this was a lot louder than usual. Frowning slightly, Mink set his bookmark to hold his place in his book and placed it on his pillow before picking up an empty glass and placing it against the wall to listen. He closed his eyes, trying to dicern words between the grunts of whoever Clear was with and was at the door of his room within milliseconds of hearing Clear telling the person to stop, his glass shattering against the floor.

Mink growled under his breath as he bust the door to Clear's room open, quickly assessing the scene before him; Clear sprawled on the floor, trying to push a man off him with one of the man's hands around his throat and a blade touching against the pale, unmarred skin of Clear's chest. He stormed into the room, not giving the man any time to react before he'd kicked the knife from his hand and grabbed him by the neck, pinning him to the opposing wall. 

The man was struggling for breath, his eyes wide but Mink ignorned him, turning his head to look at the shaking mess on the floor behind him, "You okay?" When Clear nodded he looked back at the man before him, loosening his grip slightly so he could breathe.

A quiet, quivery voice sounded from behind him, "M-mink-san.. Please do not hurt him..." Mink's eyes narrowed slightly as he glared at the man, staying silent. He didn't want to hurt him, he just wanted to protect Clear from him which may or may not involve some pain on the man's part. Clear didn't deserve to be treated wrongly which is what made him drag the man out of the room after telling Clear that he was taking him to the police; not that he thought they'd actually do anything, the police here were pretty useless after all.

* * *

 

Mink dragged the man down the street by his throat, nails scrabbling at his arm which he ignored. He wasn't getting as many odd looks as he should, mainly because he had changed out of his dress and into a loose pair of trousers and a white button-down which billowed open in the wind as he walked. 

His boots were caked in mud and horse shit by the time he'd reached the station, the backs of the man's trousers were in a similar state, cold water seeping up the seams. Mink threw him to the ground in front of the desk, holding him there with his foot against his back. The man didn't even make an attempt to struggle against Mink's strength, afraid his spine would be broken if he so much as moved an inch.

"I want to see an officer." The person behind the desk leant over to look at the man under Mink's boot and nodded before hurring off to find the head of police. Mink ground his foot into the man's back, his hands in his pockets as he waited. 

An angry looking man in a long beige coat came around from the back of the desk, "What seems to be the problem?" His voice was loud and Mink almost flinched but managed to keep his face blank as he said that he had found the man in his home stealing his things and trying to rape his wife. The police man squatted down beside the man on the floor, "What do you have to say for yourself, you little shit?" His voice was still just as loud as it had been when he had been stood up and Mink felt the man flinch beneath his foot, staying silent. The shouty police officer dragged the man out from under Mink's boot, proclaiming that he was under arrest and dragged him off to the cells as Mink turned to leave.

* * *

 

Back at the whore house Mink wiped the bottoms of his boots on the rug before heading back up the stairs, trailing mud up them. Aoba was in Clear's room, sat on his bed with him and an arm around his shoulders. He looked up when he noticed Mink in the doorway and smiled slightly, "Hey, Mink... Everythi-"

Clear cut him off, jumping up and running over to Mink before wrapping his arms tightly around the taller man's torso, "Mink-san!! Thank you!" His face burrowed into the chest before him as Mink looked down at him, a slight smile turning the corners of his mouth up as he moved a hand to rest on top of the fluffy white mess that was Clear's hair, "Are you okay???" Clear tilted his head up to look at him, tears in the corners of his eyes. His face broke into a wide smile when Mink nodded once and he pressed his face back into his chest, tightening his arms around him. Mink allowed him to stay as he was, moving to the side when Aoba wanted to leave. Aoba grinned at him as he walked past and out, causing Mink to turn his face away slightly only to look back down at Clear.

"... Clear..."

Pink eyes shot up to Mink's face, "Yes, Mink-san?~"

"How long are you planning on hugging me for?" He still had his hand on Clear's head, not really minding the contact that much.

"Ah..." A faint blush spread over Clear's cheeks, "Does Mink-san want me to stop?" He started to loosen his hold around his middle only to tighten it again when Mink shook his head, muttering that he didn't have to. A muffled giggle reverberated against his chest and a slow smile spread over his features as he ran his fingers through the soft hair beneath them, starting to plait little bits here and there. Clear hummed happily, content to stay there for as long as Mink would allow which, as it turned out was only a few more minutes.

The sound of ringing came from his room, breaking the peace that had settled between the two men and Mink sighed quietly as Clear let go of him, exclaming that he should go as it's, "not good to keep customers waiting!!" and quickly ushered Mink out of his room.

Grunting quietly, Mink headed back into his room, throwing his dress back on before clumping down the stairs, still in his boots. He nodded at his 'customer' - as Clear liked to call the business men that came here when their wives and mistresses weren't enough for them - before turning to walk back up the stairs, the bespectacled man following behind him silently. The thought of the family that this man was probably trying to escape by coming here made Mink's lip curl and he tried not think about it, not wanting to tell the man to go home as he really needed the money.

He let the man into his room, closing the door behind him before asking what he wanted, "A-ah... Um... Could you maybe suck me off...?" a thin voice answered, at least he was polite. Mink grunted before pushing him down on the bed, reaching for the man's belt and swiftly undoing it, his hands yanking the man's trousers down abruptly. He moved a large, calloused hand to the buldge in front of him, rubbing it roughly to get him hard. 

The man was silent for the most part as Mink pulled his underwear down around his knees, wrapping a hand around his cock. The occasional gasp or moan did leave his lips from time to time however, mainly when Mink gave a rough lick to the tip. It didn't take much to make the man's toes curl and his back arch and Mink moved his face away, allowing the man's cum only on his hand.

He stood up, the man thanking him between pants and hurrying to tuck himself away as Mink wiped off his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Take care!


	4. Clear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clear's dress gets ripped and Noiz has a secret

A white tuft of hair stuck out from pale pink blankets, and a low groan was muffled by them as Clear stretched himself out, the top of his face protruding from the fraying edges. He slowly sat himself up, rubbing his eyes with the backs of his hands as bits of his hair stuck out from his head, his sleep shirt hanging off one of his shoulders. Flopping back onto the bed, he stretched his back out, arching up slightly before kicking his blankets down around his feet and rolling off the bed, landing on the balls of his feet and rocking back onto his heels. A giggle left his lips as he looked down at the shirt hanging loosely around him, far too big as Mink had given it to him when Clear had said he was often cold at night, not having any pyjamas to sleep in. He smiled happily, shuffling over to his wardrobe and opened it up, rocking back and forth on his feet; ball, heel, ball, heel. 

 

Clear hummed softly, running a hand over his dresses as he decided on which he wanted to wear today. Eventually settling - after much deliberation of course - on a plain white and pastel pink lace number, he slipped the dress over his head, the silken lining sliding over his skin as the dress fell in soft folds down to his feet. Twisting to look behind him at the laces of his dress, his face forming a pout as he realised he couldn't reach them. He sighed quietly before a thought dawned on him, "Ah! I can get Mink-san to help me!~" He was little more than a blur of white and pastel pink as he stepped out of his room, skipping the few steps to knock on Mink's door. He rocked on his heels again as he waited for an answer, looking up at the face that greeted him when the door opened, "Good morning!~" He didn't even register the way Mink's golden eyes softened slightly, some of the tiredness leaving his features as he looked down at him. 

"Morning..." Mink greeted back, opening the door a little more to let Clear in.

"Could you possibly help me with the back of my dress please, Mink-san?" He stepped into the room, not having noticed the blonde head watching them from across the corridor. Taking Mink's grunt to mean he would he grinned up at him, "Thank you!~" Clear turned for him, humming happily as Mink reached for the laces, pulling them tight and pushing them through the holes before tying a bow at the top, his rough fingers grazing Clear's skin on occasion causing him to giggle. A small smile tugged at the corners of Mink's mouth at that and he stepped back when Clear's dress was done up.

Clear thanked him again, turning and bowing with his arms behind his back before hugging Mink tightly and nuzzling into his chest, his grin widening as he felt the large, warm hand come to rest on his head, "Mink-san is very nice!~" This earned a grumble from above him and Clear chuckled as he let go, stepping back as he looked up with the broad smile still on his face before practically hopping out of the room and down the stairs, humming tunefully to himself.

* * *

After his last customer had left, Clear sat up in his bed; his hair tousled and sticking up in odd directions. A quiet sigh left his lips as he looked down at his favourite dress, lying on the floor with cum and boot marks all over it and he swung his legs to rest on the floor as he leant over to pick it up. "Nooooooooooo!!!! Mink-sannnn!!!!!" Clear jumped up from his bed and ran to the other's room in nothing but his underwear, clutching the dress to his chest, he burst into Mink's room without so much as knocking, "There's a tear in my favourite dress!!" He wailed, tears in his eyes as he ran over to him and flopped face first on the bed. 

"..." Setting aside his book, Mink rolled Clear over, trying desperately not to let his eyes linger on milky white skin as he tugged the dress from his grip, "How?" His nose wrinkled ever so slightly as he noted the cum and boot prints on it before inspecting the tear. Clear stammered, a blush rising on his face before mumbling that the man may have been a little too rough with it and Mink couldn't stop the soft growl at the back of his throat, a frown set deep into his brow, "Get it cleaned and I'll take a look at it."

"Okay! Thank you, Mink-san~" Sitting back up, Clear took the dress from Mink's hands and kissed his cheek, not noticing the darkening of the skin in that area as he skipped from the room, leaving Mink sat on the edge of the bed holding his cheek.

* * *

On his way back up from the laundry room, Clear happened to glance into the new boy's room only to see him sat on the floor, talking to something. This piqued his curiousity  and he poked his head into Noiz's room, straining to see who he was talking to. A bare shoulder made it impossible to see anything and, as Clear tried to lean in further he toppled, sprawling onto the floor with a thud.

Peeking up from his position on the floor, Clear saw emerald eyes trained on him; Noiz was clearly annoyed though his expression was blank. He'd hunched himself around the object in his arms in what Clear thought to be a rather protective manner, "Noiz-san? What is in your arms? Can I see?" He started bombarding Noiz with questions, trying to crawl around him to look at what was in his arms as he spun himself so Clear couldn't see, kicking the door shut, "Noiz-sannnnn! Show me!"

Noiz relented after much persuation, slowly unhunching himself from the bundle in his arms. A small brown rabbit was sleeping against his chest, Noiz's bandaged hands holding it carefully and Clear's eyes lit up at the sight, an excited, "Wahhhh!" leaving his mouth, "Noiz-san, it's cute!" Clear said in his version of a whisper as he reached out a hand to pet the soft fur of it's back, not wanting to wake it up. He was met by Noiz pulling the bunny away from him, causing him to glance up at the deadpan face in front of him. The younger boy was watching him silently, cradling the rabbit against his chest defensively, "Ah... But we're not allowed pets... The only animal allowed here is Ren-san..." Clear frowned  as he looked back down at the rabbit, crossing his legs.

"I don't care." Brows furrowing, Noiz looked  away, his hand absently running through the fur of the bunny's back and ignoring Clear's questions as to where it'd come from.

"Noiz-sannnnnnnn! Tell me!!" Clear whined loudly, upset that Noiz wouldn't tell him or let him pet the bunny. It looked incredibly soft after all and Clear just wanted to fluff it's fur. 

"Shut up, you'll wake her up." Noiz scowled at him, reaching with his free hand to cover his mouth. Muffled whines filled the room before Noiz finally yielded after 10 minutes of it, "Fine.. I'll tell you if you shut the fuck up. Tch..." He removed his hand from the other's mouth before starting to explain that he'd found the rabbit the previous night, bleeding into the grass of the courtyard.

"That's terrible..." Clear's brows knitted together, tearing up as he looked at the bunny, "Is it okay now? Mink-san is good with animals..." He gasped when Noiz showed him a shoddy looking bandage on the animal's foot, "I think you should take her to Mink-san, Noiz-san..."

He stayed silent for a while before nodding once, looking down at the bunny, "Fine... He better not tell anyone though."

"Mink-san would never!" Clear was shoked that Noiz would even think such a thing, "Wait here! I will go and get him!" Getting up so quickly that the world span a little and he had to blink a few times, stumbling as he rushed towards Mink's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long but I've been reaaaaally stressed by the education thing and I just haven't been feeling up to writing  
> I'll try harder to get the chapters out at more regular intervals, I promise!  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it  
> Take care


	5. Koujaku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku gets a customer

Mud splattered up from the streets as sandled feet ran through puddles and pouring rain towards the brothel, hair dripping down his face and clothes plastered to his skin. Koujaku pushed open the door to the whore house, stepping inside quickly before shutting out the driving rain.   
A head poked out from the waiting room upon hearing the front door slam, "Koujaku-san!~" With a grin spreading across his face, a man younger than Koujaku skipped out into the hallway, "Ah! You're all wet! Wait there for a moment please!" Before Koujaku had even had a chance to get a word in, Clear had scampered off in search of a towel.   
Koujaku sighed, starting to wring out his hair as he waited for Clear, head whipping up at a snicker from the base of the stairs. The blond brat was stood there, arms folded across his chest, "And what are you looking at, kid?" Koujaku scowled as he looked him over, grimacing at how high up the hem of his dress was, did the little shit have no sense of modesty?  
"A gross old man, what does it look like?" What was his name? Sound? All Koujaku knew was that it was a stupid name and that the kid was stupid too.   
Choosing to stay silent and not provoke a fight, Koujaku just rolled his eyes, looking past him to Clear who was by now running back towards him, laden with towels. The kid had the decency to step out of Clear's way at least and by the time a towel had been dumped on Koujaku's head, he was gone.   
As Koujaku listened to Clear's babbling about the rain and the consequences of not drying off properly, hands rubbed at his head through the towel quickly, trying to dry his hair, "Clear..." He didn't seem to hear him the first few times his name was said so Koujaku moved his hands to his wrists, pulling them away, "I'll do it myself... You're just gonna mess it up like that..." He tugged the towel off his head to look at the shorter man, hair sticking up slightly.   
Clear's face fell a little before he regained his composure, picking up the rest of the towels from a shelf and placing them in Koujaku's arms, "Okay! Be sure to dry off properly then, Koujaku-san!~" He turned with a grin and left, presumably to ask Tae if he could help with dinner.  
With an amused huff of air and a slight shake of his head, Koujaku headed up to his room, trying to drip on the floors as little as possible. Once in his room he took down his hair, stripping off his sopping clothes before stepping over to the dresser for his comb.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ticking of the clock on the landing was starting to irritate Koujaku as the sound made it's way through the thin wood of his door. He was reclining on his bed, waiting for it to strike the hour so that Aoba would be finished for the day before the ticking was interrupted by a knock. A jolt went through him, not having expected it, he gave himself a moment to calm down before pushing up from his bed, taking the few steps to the door.   
Pulling open the door, he was met by the sight of a woman about half the height of him, face red as he looked up at him, "G-good evening, Koujaku-san!" She gave a bow, hands folded together in front of her, "I was told that you didn't have any business this evening so it would be fine to come up... I'm sorry if I have disturbed you!" Slowly straightening up, her hair had fallen into her face.  
A smile plastered itself on Koujaku's face as he greeted her by name, brushing her hair away from her face before stepping to the side so she could enter his room, "A beautiful woman like you could never be a disturbance." Guiding her to sit on the edge of his bed before he moved over to pour some tea, leaving the woman holding her red cheeks and giggling to herself. Koujaku smiled to himself, listening to her tell him about her day as they both sipped their tea, sat on the edge of the bed.   
Twenty minutes later, the tea was gone, Koujaku having put the empty mugs on the side, and the woman was sat in his lap, his hands carressing the skin of her hips just under her top as their lips moved together slowly. The soft sound of material slipping over skin and to the floor as Koujaku tugged her shirt over her head, breaking the kiss momentarily. His lips travel along her jaw, her head tipping to the side as they reach her neck, hands moving over her sides before coming to rest on her chest, giving a light squeeze to each breast.  
A needy sigh left her lips as her hips rolled down against Koujaku's crotch, her arms around his neck, holding herself against him as she rolls her body with his. Lips move along her shoulder slowly, mouthing at her skin as he mumbled softly about how cute she is, hands slipping around to unclasp her bra. He dropped it to the floor as well, a hand moving to cup one breast, leaning in as his other hand wound around her middle, pressing her closer to him; her thighs tightening around his hips a little, her breath hitching in anticipation. Koujaku licked his lips before pressing them against her nipple, parting them as his tongue flicked out over it, circling her areola with the tip of his tongue slowly which drew yet another needy sigh from her lips, "Koujaku-san, please..."  
Smirking slightly, he took the nipple into his mouth, giving a slow suck as he moved his hand up to knead her other breast; his teeth grazing against her as his fingertips found her nipple, starting to roll it slowly between thumb and forefinger. He let out a low hum from the back of his throat, rolling his hips up slightly to grind her against his bulge, pulling back from her chest slowly before moving his lips to her other breast. His hands fall to her hips, nipping and sucking at the nipple in his mouth as he grinds her down onto him, the little sighs and groans that were sounding from over his head growing a little more impatient each time, "I w-want you... Please, Koujaku-san..."  
Relenting, he moved his hands to her skirt as he pulled back again, glancing up at her as he pulled open the buttons on her skirt, slipping it off as her hands work at Koujaku's clothes, tugging them off restlessly. Her hands moved over his chest, tugging lightly at his nipples before she pushed him down on the bed, buring her lips against his neck as his hands came back up to her hips, slipping into the back of her panties. He kneads her ass in his hands slowly, legs bent at the knee as he tipped his head to the side slightly. Sitting herself up, her ass flush with Koujaku's crotch as she looked down at him with only the material of their underwear separating them, she rocks her hips slowly, hands on his chest as she watches him. Koujaku's hips twitched up slightly, hands moving to the woman's waist as he let out a soft groan of her name, "Akane..." She smiled at him, climbing out of his lap to strip off her panties, dropping them to the floor as she sits on her knees in front of him, Koujaku licking his lips, "C'mere..." Reaches for her, indicating that she should straddle his face which she does, her face burning up as Koujaku lent up slightly, holding her thighs as he flicked his tongue out against her clit. Akane's hips twitched forwards slightly, fingers carding into his hair as he started to run the tip of his tongue around her slowly, drawing out a low groan as her head tipped back. Fingers pressed into Koujaku's scalp, hips being held back from rolling down against his tongue as it ground against her, rubbing slowly.   
He continues these ministrations until she can't take it anymore and is begging for Koujaku to be inside her as she moves her hips away, panting lightly as she quickly shifts down to pull off his boxers, Koujaku lifting his hips to help as he licks his lips, hands never leaving her skin. A soft gasp is drawn from his mouth when warm, wet lips fit around him, Akane's gaze on his face as she gave a few bobs of her head, rubbing Koujaku's thighs, "F-fu... Ngh.. Akane..." She let out a soft hum around him, watching as Koujaku leant to grab a condom from his bedside cabinet drawer, opening it carefully. She pulled off when he'd got it open, watching as Koujaku sits up slightly to roll it on. He lifted his gaze to her, trailing his eyes over her body before biting his bottom lip, "Ready..?"  
She gave a nod, moving onto her knees and wrapped her arms around Koujaku's neck before she straddled his hips again. A soft grunt left Koujaku's lips as he watched her hips shifting, rubbing the tip of his cock against her entrance before suddenly sinking down on him, letting out a low moan as her head tipped back. Koujaku buried his face in her hair, muffling his own grunt as he simply held her against him for a moment, arms around her waist. He pressed a kiss to her temple before pulling back slightly so she could start to move, her hips rising and falling slowly at first as her nails dug into Koujaku's shoulders, letting out a soft groan each time she sunk down on his dick. Capturing her lips with his, Koujaku moaned into her mouth as he pushed his tongue past them, entwining his tongue with hers before being pushed down against the pillows, Akane's movements starting to get faster. Koujaku's hips bucked up to meet her movements, one hand gripping her waist as the other teased a nipple, lips fitted to her skin. She managed to mumble that she's close; her breathy pants and moans were music to his ears, the bed springs creaking with each thrust as Koujaku moved his hand to rub at her clit, pressing his lips back to hers and kissing her hard. The kiss muffled her cry as she hits her orgasm, walls clamping down on Koujaku's cock which drew out a low growl from him, releasing into the condom as he grabs at her waist, moving his head to bury his face into her hair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she's paid and left, Koujaku dresses himself, tidying up his room a little before taking the cups down to the kitchen along with his money. He leaves the cups by the sink for a moment heading into Tae's office, somewhat thankful that she wasn't in at that specific moment in time as he'd always found it a little awkward to hand over the money he'd made to her. He simply leaves it on the desk before heading back to the kitchen to wash up the mugs.  
As he approaches however, he's met by the sound of humming and running water. Raising an eyebrow he steps into the kitchen, only to see Clear washing up his mugs for him, "Oi... I was about to come and do that myself..."  
"Eh?" Clear's head whipped up to look at the other man, cheeks pink and wearing nothing but an apron, "Ah... But I thought I would do it instead!"  
Koujaku stared at him for a moment, not having fully registered what the other was wearing yet, "Well...... You.... What... What are you wearing?!" He blinked as the fact that Clear was stark naked but for a frilly pink apron in the middle of the kitchen dawned on him, his face reddening considerably. Clear simply replies that he's wearing an apron, flowers popping up above his head before commenting that Koujaku looks like a tomato, giggling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh! Sorry, it's been a while, huh? I can't promise anything about when chapters'll be up as I have no idea. I'm really sorry it took so long to get this up and I hope this hasn't been forgotten about!   
> Ahh I'm really sorry aha  
> I hope you enjoyed this at least! As always, comments are appreciated!  
> Take care!


End file.
